Waitress in Waiting
by Morgana703
Summary: Nothing ever seems to happen in Bella's life. She only spends her time working as a waitress...that is until a very rude customer starts coming in for lunch each day.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is going to be a short story but I hope you all enjoy it. I do not own anything.**

**Chapter 1:**

"Hey Bella, order up." I heard Sam call from the kitchen.

It was just another boring day here at the restaurant. Nothing excited ever seemed to happen during the day. I have worked here for about a year now and it's just the same thing every day. Same customers, same orders, and same specials. I guess I really shouldn't complain, it's a job that I enjoy enough and it's a solid paycheck. I guess I just was hoping for something to mix up the day a little. I have lived in this town for a year now and all I do is work and go home. I don't have friends to hang out with, just acquaintances that I see every once in a while. Like my neighbor Sue who I see most days when I am getting home from work, but I don't think I would call her a friend.

Friends should be someone you hang out with, not just see in passing. I've never really minded not having a ton of friends to hang out with all the time. Growing up I only ever had a few close friends and that was it. See, my father died a year ago and I just couldn't take living in the same house and the same small town with all the memories of what I once had. So I sold my childhood home, took his life insurance money, and pension from his work and put it all in the bank. I picked a town at random and up and moved to Bothell, which is a small town outside of Seattle. Even though I have a lot of money in the bank I just don't feel the need to spend it on a big house for just me, and I have no idea what I would do all day long so I got a job. I had gone to college for two years, but after everything with my Dad I just didn't want to go any more.

Sure I was lonely…very lonely in fact. I did wish I had someone to talk to, someone to share some sort of life experience with, but it just wasn't happening. Every time I would try to start a friendship with someone it seemed like they were always a little to busy to have a new friend and things just fizzled out.

I had just grabbed the plate of food that was ready for a guy at the end of the counter when in walked one of the most gorgeous guys I have probably ever seen. He was tall with brownish reddish hair and bright green eyes. He sat in one of the tables off to the side and started to go through the menu. I grabbed water and took it over to him.

"Hi, I'm Bella. I'll be your server today. Would you like something to drink?" I asked with my best smile plastered to my face. I don't think there has ever been someone who has come in here to eat looking this good before.

"Listen, I don't have a lot of time so if you could just get me a cheeseburger with fries that'd be great. I don't need anything but water. Thanks."

Then he proceeded to pull out his phone and started typing on the screen. I have never been dismissed so quickly before and was a bit shocked by it. I quickly too his order over to Sam and let him know the guy was in a bit of a rush so he could start working on it right away.

When I was done talking with Sam I noticed he had already drank half his water so I decided I'd walk by fill it up and check on my other customers. As I filled up his water-glass he looked up at me.

"Your food should be up in just a minute." I told him as I was setting the glass back on the table.

"I would surely hope so. You would think for a place this dead the service would be fast." He said before going back to his phone.

Again it took me a moment before I could think clearly enough to walk away. What's his deal? What does he expect the food to be ready and waiting for him to come in and order it? We are a restaurant after all, not a fast food place. I quickly checked on the other customers before heading back to the kitchen. Thankfully when I got back to the kitchen his order was ready. I got myself ready with a nice smile and took Mr. Grouch his order.

"Here you go, sir. Would you like anything else at this time?" I asked with my sweet smile plastered on my face.

"You could not hover over me while I am trying to eat." He said with a harsh tone to his voice. This time I was a little more ready and was able to just walk away. I went back to the counter get the bill ready for Mr. Grouch so he could be on his merry way as soon as he was done. Once I had his bill ready I waited a few minutes before going back over to him to deliver the bill.

"I hope you have enjoyed your meal sir. Would you like any thing else, maybe some pie?"

"Yeah, I don't think so. I think I have spent enough time here, where is my check?"

"Here you go sir." I placed his bill on the table and walked back to the counter. I watched him throw down a twenty before heading for the door. I had a feeling I'd never see him again. People like him don't usually come in here. We tend to cater to more of an older crowd.

The rest of my day went pretty normally. No new customers, just the same regulars that come in every day. I had asked Sam about 6 months after I had started working here, how this place was able to stay open. He just said the Owner was a very wealthy man who didn't need this place to make a profit, he just enjoyed being able to say he was the owner of a restaurant.

We had our few regulars that came in each day. Occasionally we would have someone new walk in, but they never seemed to come back for more than maybe a few times. Sam was the only cook we had and there was myself and another waitress named Emily who worked in the evenings and on the weekends. Sam basically took over the role of manager, he kept the books, reorder any supplies, and wrote out the pay checks each week, but he wasn't the owner. I've never actually meet the owner before. I couldn't even tell you his name. It didn't bother me any though, I loved working with Sam and Emily.

The next day I was rather surprised when Mr. Grouch actually walked through the door again. I thought for sure there was no way he was going to be back. He seemed to be frowning when he sat at the same table he was at yesterday.

"Hello again, my name is Bella. Would you like anything to drink other than water today?"

"No." He said without even looking up from the menu. Even though I should not have been surprised by the harsh tone, I was.

"Ok, would you like a few more minute or do you know what you would like to order?"

"BLT on sourdough with fries on the side, think you can handle that alright?"

"Of course, I'll put your order in now."

"I would think you would, what else would you be doing." He said under his breath as I walked away.

I gave Sam the order and let him know it was the same Mr. Grouch from yesterday. When I told him yesterday before I left about the new customer we had, he thought it was hilarious that I had named him Mr. Grouch. He told me he would make sure his order was up quickly and I walked out to the counter to wait. Once his food was ready I took it over to him and again he quickly dismissed me. I guess if nothing else he is very predictable.

I felt a bit sad for him. No one should be so angry all the time; at least not to the point where they take their anger out on complete strangers. At least I am just assuming that's why he is so short with me and he says those little comments makes under his breath. Maybe he is just mad when he eats. Who knows? Like the day before he didn't want anything else and paid with a twenty. Good thing I didn't rely on tips. If I did, I would be pretty pissed at the measly tip he keeps leaving me.

This routine of his has been going on now for a little over a week. Every day he comes in, sits at the same table. Orders lunch, makes rude little comments, pays with a twenty and then is on his way. I had asked Emily on Monday if he had shown up this weekend but he hadn't. I just figured he must have a new job in the area and he is just a new regular at this point. At least that's what I thought until Thursday came around.

**A/N: Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Enjoy this next chapter. I do not own anything. Enjoy**

**Chapter 2:**

On Thursday I glanced at the clock and realized it was just about time for Mr. Grouch to come in. I got his water ready and was waiting for him. To my surprised he didn't show. I just assumed he was running late. Five minutes later this huge guy walked in and looked around at the different tables. After looking around he went right up to Mr. Grouch's table and sat down. When Mr. Grouch does gets here this definitely is not going to make him too happy.

This new guy was huge though. His arms had probably more muscle on them than my whole body had. He had short curly hair and a huge smile on his face.

"Welcome, my name is Bella I will be your waitress today. Would you like something to drink other than water?"

"Wow, now I know why he never wanted us to come." He said quietly as he was looking me up and down. I was very confused and I was starting to make me uncomfortable.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, shit, sorry. Sometimes I forget to close my mouth when I'm thinking. I'll take a coke and let's see, how about the cheeseburger with fries and a side of onion rings?"

"Not a problem, I'll put your order in and be right back with your coke."

Sam was a little surprised by the extra order of onion rings, until I explained it wasn't for Mr. Grouchy but some new guy.

"Here's your coke sir."

"Oh gosh, none of that sir stuff, names Emmett."

"Well, hello Emmett. Your food should be ready soon; I'll go check on it for you."

A few minutes later his food was ready and I took it over to him. It was quiet refreshing having someone so polite sitting at that particular table. When Emmett was almost done with his food I decided I'd ask if he wanted a refill on his coke.

"I hope you have enjoyed your mean Emmett. I wanted to see if you would like a refill on your drink?"

"Sure would. I have also heard you've got pie. What kind do you have?"

"We do have pie, apple, blackberry, and key lime. If you don't mind me asking, how did you hear we have pie?"

"Oh, uh, um, a friend told me. I'd love a slice of apple pie." I could tell he quickly became flustered when I asked how he knew of the pie. We always have a few pies, but they are not on the menu. I don't really know why they aren't printed on the menu, but most of the regulars just know we have them and order them when they feel like it. I had a feeling his "friend" he was talking about was in fact Mr. Grouchy.

After Emmett was done with all his food and his pie, he put money on the table before walking right up to me.

"Thanks for the meal Bella. I'm just so glad I got to come today. See ya later."

Then he turned around and was out the door. Something just didn't seem right about this whole situation. It just seemed so off, especially if you include the sudden appearance of Mr. Grouchy, then Emmett showing up on the first day he doesn't show up.

The whole rest of the day I felt as if I was being watched. I kept looking around but never saw anything out of the ordinary. Several times the hair on the back of my neck would stand on end, but I really couldn't find any reason for it. On my walk from work to my apartment I just had this feeling in the pit of my stomach that something was not right. I never did see anyone behind me or watching me. It was just a feeling.

My Dad had always been very protective of me growing up. When I was 12 he put me in a karate class, at 14 he had me signed up for kick boxing class, and at 16 he was teaching me to shit his hand gun and rifle. He always said a girl needs to be able to take care of herself. You never know when you might need to defend yourself. At the time I just figured he didn't want to put me in the same things other girls my age were doing like ballet or dance class. I could not see my Dad helping me practice ballet. As I got older I just figured it was another case of a single father being protective of his little girl. He always told me I needed to be ready for anything, listen to your instincts, if you feel you are in a dangerous situation, you probably are.

I have to admit I was pretty relieved once I did get inside my apartment. I made a quick dinner, ate and then took a nice long bath. After the bath I was nice and relaxed. All the odd feeling from the day had melted away in the bath and was ready for a goodnight sleep.

Thankfully when I woke up on Friday my relaxed feeling was still there. I got ready and headed to work. The first part of the day went by pretty quickly and before I knew it Emmett was walking back in the door and sitting down at the table again. He saw me walking up and his grin erupted in a full smile from ear to ear.

"Hey, Bella. It's me again. Aren't you glad?" He said with a little chuckle.

"Sure am. Not sure what my day would be without you in it. Are you going to start being a regular?"

"Ha, no. I don't think boss man would be very happy about that."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, um, shit. I shouldn't have said that, let's just forget what I said ok?" He quickly grabbed the menu and started looking it over. I wasn't going to let it go though.

"How about you tell me what you meant by that or you get no lunch."

"Aw, come on. Don't hold my food ransom, I'm a growing boy, I need my lunch." He started to whine. I knew he was trying to distract me from my original question, but it wasn't going to work.

"Sorry, but I feel there is something I am missing and I'd like to know what you meant."

He just looked at me for a moment, it seemed like he was hoping I would back down. Not me though, I wanted my answers so I just stared right back.

"Fine, my boss comes in and eats his lunch. He is, um, away on business now and asked that I come and eat lunch here. Can I order lunch now?"

"I know that is not the story. It doesn't make any sense. There is more to the story than that."

"Yeah there's more to it, but I can't and won't say anything more. Take it or leave it." There was not a hint of the carefree Emmett there was a moment ago.

"Why would you need to have lunch here just because your boss is not in town?"

"He was afraid someone would start to sit at his table. He really likes this table."

I didn't believe a bit of what he just told me but I could tell I wasn't getting anything else out of him. I took his order and just like the day before he had a slice of pie, paid and left.

It was clear that Mr. Grouch was Emmett's boss. I had no idea what they could have done for work. Both were always dressed in a very nice expensive looking suit. There were a few businesses around here, but I didn't think any that people wore suits to everyday.

Thankfully I never had any of the odd feelings on my walk home after work today that I did yesterday. As I was unlocking my apartment I was feeling pretty good. It was Friday, I was done with work and I could spend the weekend relaxing and reading the new book that I had just started. Little did I know there was going to be no relaxing and no reading of my new book this weekend.

**A/N: Please review. Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this next Chapter. I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 3: **

When I opened the door to my apartment I just froze. Inside was a mess. It looked like a tornado had ripped through my little apartment. Nothing was left untouched. Pictures were all smashed, plates broken, books ripped apart. It looked like everything was destroyed. At first I just stayed right there looking at everything, I really didn't know what snapped me out of my daze but then my instincts kicked in. I knew I needed to check to make sure no one was here, but I also didn't want to touch anything. I quickly decided I really didn't need to check to see if anyone was inside my apartment. I closed my door and called the police. I let them know someone had broken into my apartment and they said they would send someone over and to wait in the parking lot.

As I waited for the cops to show up I was trying to think of why someone would want to do something like this in my apartment. It's not like I had any enemy's. I really didn't associate with enough people to have any one who was mad at me. It didn't look like anything was missing, and my door had been locked when I opened it today. Then I started thinking about the odd feelings I was having all day yesterday. Something is not right here.

I was starting to freak myself out when a black colored sedan pulled up right in front of me. A guy in a suit stepped out of the driver's side and started to walk up to me.

"Are you Miss Bella Swan?" He asked.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, sorry, I am Detective Black with the Bothell PD. I was in the area and heard about a break in and thought I would stop by and offer my help."

I didn't need my gut to tell me something was wrong with this. First of all I didn't know much of anything about cars, but the car this Detective was driving looked expensive and fast. Second, he never offered to show me his badge. And third, I told the 911 operator my legal name of Isabelle Swan. There is no way why this Detective would know I like to be called Bella.

"Miss Swan, why don't you wait in my car for the rest of the team to show up? It will be a lot more comfortable than out here on the sidewalk." He said as he was getting closer to me.

"That's ok, I don't mind waiting right here." I told him as I stepped back.

"Actually Miss Swan I insist." This time as he said it, he slowly put his hand on his gun which was tucked into the front of his waist band. Clearly he was trying to send me a warning that I should follow what he said. Another thing to just prove he was not really a cop. A cop would have a holder for their gun.

I knew there was no way I could get in the car with this guy. This guy obviously wanted me in the car probably so he could drive off with me before any of the cops showed up. I was pretty sure I would be dead if I got in his car, so I might as well stand my ground here in the open.

He leaned forward to grab my right arm. The second he had a hold of my arm I leaned back suddenly. It was just enough to tip his balance forward. I swung my body around and shoved him to the ground with my left hand. He landed face first into the cement.

"You bitch" he yelled.

Before he could turn around I jumped on his back and yanked his right arm back. He was able to throw me off by rolling to his side. I was far enough from his body that I was in perfect place to be able to kick him. I used all my strength and began kicking. He was trying to crawl over to me but I was able to get a good kick to the side of his head and then a few to his rib area before he was able to grab me. He had me pined but I kept trying to throw his weight off me. He had both my hands pined above my head. He was grabbing my wrists so hard my hands were starting to tingle from the blood loss.

"Stop moving you bitch. You are lucky I don't shit you right here and now."

It didn't stop me thought I kept struggling. There was no way I was going to give up. He then lifted my arms off the ground just enough to where my head and shoulder were off the ground before he slammed them back into the concrete. I let out a scream. That hurt like hell. He did it two more times before I slowed my struggling. I couldn't focus my eyes any more and things start fade away around the edges of my vision. All of a sudden it didn't feel like he was on me anymore. I heard a bunch of yelling and what sounded like popping sounds. I felt a light touch on my forehead. I opened my eyes and tried to focus but I couldn't make anything out. I could hear someone frantically calling my name but I couldn't figure out where it was coming from.

"Bella, Bella. Shit. Can you hear me Bella? It's Emmett" I tried to say something but I'm not sure if any sound came out. "Shit. Edward, she's not responding to me." I could hear him yell.

"Get her in the car Emmett; we got to get out of here." I heard another voice say before I slipped into darkness.

**A/N: Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own anything**

**Chapter 4:**

Ugh my head was killing me. I tried to open my eyes but they felt so heavy. I must still be tired and this headache was killing me. I must need a little more sleep. I rolled over and that's when I realized I was not in my bed. I sat up suddenly and instantly regretted it. My head hurt so bad I actually thought I might throw up.

"Glad to see you are awake finally." I hard voice say. I had come to recognize that voice as Mr. Grouch's. I was instantly on alert and everything that had happened instantly came flooding back to me. I look up and sure enough in the corner of the room sat Mr. Grouch looking rather pissed off. I tried to scoot back in the bed I was on with the hopes that I could get a little more space between the two of us.

"Do you remember what happened?" He asked and I just nodded slowly.

"Where am I?"

"You are at my house." He said not offering any extra information.

"Why am I here?"

" You have been asleep for 2 days."

"What? Really?"

"Yes. I would suggest you never do something like that again." He sounded really pissed now. My jaw had dropped.

"Like I had any control over it. Who the hell are you and why am I here and not in the hospital?"

"Yeah, like we would take you to a hospital. They are about as corrupt as the policy department."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look, it's not safe for you to be anywhere else, so for now you are going to be staying here." He got up and headed out the door.

I looked around and noticed a bathroom. I got up, took care of business and then got back into the bed. I doze off and on for a few hours before I got up the courage to get up and look around. I was starving and in desperate need of something to eat and drink. I opened the bedroom door peaked out into the hall way. I really wasn't sure what I was going to find, but there was no one out there. I could see some stairs and headed down them. I started to hear some voices and decided I would try to seek them out. It didn't take long to find where everyone was. They were in the kitchen. I slowly walked in not really sure what I should be doing. I could see Emmett and another guy with blond hair sitting at a table. There were also two women in the kitchen. One was tall with blond hair, who was standing at the stove stirring something in a pot and the other one was short with black hair. She was leaning on the counter and the first one to notice me.

"Oh thank the lord above you are awake." She said as she was coming over to me and gave me a big huge.

"Back up Alice, she doesn't know who you are." I could hear Emmett say.

"Shut up Emmett. Bella and I are going to be great friends."

"That might be Alice, but now you are not so back up." He said coming up to me and giving me a little hug. "Come sit down at the table and I'll introduce you to everyone." I just nodded and let him pull me over to the table. He had me sit in the spot he was in. I noticed everyone was looking at me and started to get a bit uncomfortable. "Right, so this guy here is Jasper. You just met his wife Alice, and this is my wife Rosalie. Guys this is Bella."

They all said a polite hello before a very awkward silence entered the room. I was still very confused to why I was here and what was going on. My whole body felt tense as I tried to stay on guard.

"Are you hungry?" Rosalie asked.

"Actually I am starving."

Rosalie put a bowl of soup in front of me and I felt like I had wont the lottery. I had two bowls of soup down in probably less than 5 minutes. Everyone carried on small chit-chat while I just busied myself with my soup. I was starting to feel a bit better after eating, sure my head was still killing me but it felt good to have food in my stomach again. Just then the door bell rang.

"Crap they are early." Emmett said as he jumped up and ran to the door.

"Who's early?" I asked everyone else.

"Edwards parents." Jasper said.

"Who's Edward?" I asked which just caused Alice and Rosalie to break out in a full belly laugh.

"What's so funny in here girls?" I turned to see a very handsome older man standing in the door way with sandy blond hair. A very pretty woman was standing behind him with dark brown hair. It seemed like she couldn't take her eyes from me. Instantly Jasper was up and walking over to greet the man while the girls went over to say hello to the women.

"Carlisle, Esme let me introduce you to Bella Swan. Bella, this is Carlisle and Esme Cullen Edwards's parents." Jasper said. It wasn't missed by me that when Jasper said my name both Carlisle and Esme's eyes doubled in size.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella." Esme said.

"Yes, it is. I sure hope my boy has treated you well." Carlisle said.

"It's nice to meet you both, and as soon as I find out who Edward is, I'll let you know if has treated me right." I had pretty much figured out that Mr. Grouch must have been this Edward guy but I didn't really appreciate all the secrecy that was going on. It was actually a bit comical that Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett's face all pale at the same time. I look over at Carlisle to see his face shift to a hard mask but Esme's face had a smirk on it. I have a feeling she knew I knew who Edward was.

Before anyone could say anything we heard the front door open and shut and what do you know, in walked Edward. The second he had turned the corner into the kitchen and saw everyone standing there he froze and looked at everyone. You could tell he was trying to asses what was going on, then his eyes locked with mine and it seemed like he relaxed just a bit.

"Edward, son, do you want to explain to me why Bella here has been at your house for over 3 days know does not know your name?" Carlisle asked. I could see his fingers twitching like he was fighting to keep them at his side.

"Look at that, he turned just as pale as you four. Oh, this is going to be a fun night." Esme said as she started to walk over to the table and sit down. I decided to follow her because it really was a bit amusing to see them all react the same way. It was obvious Carlisle here was still the head of this household.

"You know if you guys get much paler you are all going to be mistaken for vampires." I added which made Esme laugh.

"Well, Bella it seems I will have to step up and explain a few things as it seems my son here has yet to learn how to be a gentleman." He said while coming over to sit at the table as well. No one else seemed to move. "Edward here has become a bit enamored by you and in turn is feeling a bit protective of you."

"Wait, we are talking about the same person right? This guy right here?" I asked pointing to Edward.

"Well yeah, I'm a bit surprised this seems like a shock to you."

"Yeah, I'm shocked. I don't mean to say you are lying or anything Carlisle but I have only known your son for a little over a week. Each day he comes in to the restaurant that I work at, orders lunch, which he wants in a hurry. Say's short and at times rude comments either to me or under his breath. You must be confused; there is no way this guy is enamored by me."

"Uh, Bella, can I speak to your for a moment in private?" Edward asked.

"Nope. You can talk to me right here now. You show up out of the blue and all of a sudden strange things start happening to me. Like that my apartment was broken into and destroyed, then there was the fake cop who was trying to kill me and now I'm in this strange house with these strange people, one of which is saying you like me? I think you can talk to me here."

"I must say Edward. I kind of agree with her." Esme said next to me.

"Fine! I had business down by the restaurant you work at. When I was done with my meeting I was walking back to my car and I saw you in the window. The sight of you took my breath away. I just had to meet you, talk to you, and spend a little time with you. Shit, I wasn't even hungry. The meeting I had was a lunch meeting. I was pissed that day, because I had so many other things I needed to be doing but I just had to meet you. I figured after I met you the feelings would go away and I could go about my days like normal. It just didn't work that way though. Every day I felt this pull to go and see you. Just to make sure everything was ok with you. These feelings started to grow. I really can't explain it, but I just couldn't let you go. It made me angry that I couldn't get you out of my mind. Yes I was short and rude to you in the beginning but that's just because I was so upset I couldn't get you out of my mind and I was starting to think you put a spell on me.

"The meeting I had that first day did not go well. By the next Monday one of the guys I had met with walked by and saw me eating. He knew there should be no reason for me to be eating lunch there. It was then I started getting threats about you. The guy at the meeting thought he could try and intimidate me to bend to his will if he threatened you. He knew I had taking a liking to you. Every day I wanted to talk to you. Tell you how I felt, ask you out. I just couldn't I was terrified of what could happen to you if I actually did act on my feelings. I couldn't walk away from you but I also couldn't act on anything either. It was killing me to not be able to talk to you. Which made me upset. I must apologize to you for how I talked to you. It was uncalled for. I just didn't know what to do. I didn't want to risk your life by pulling into mine. Apparently the guy from the meeting had enough and we are pretty sure he is the one who trashed your place, that's how he was able to have Black show up and try and get you away. Jasper had heard the call come in to 911 and recognized your address. That's when Emmett and I showed up. I could have killed Black for what he had done. It killed me to see you so helpless and hurt. I really didn't know if you were going to be ok. It really shook me up. Here I was afraid to pull you into my life, afraid you would be hurt and yet, you still got hurt but I didn't have the opportunity to even talk to you properly, or tell you how I felt."

By this point, he was right in front of me on his knees holding both my hands in his. I could see the tears in his eyes, just waiting to fall. I could see the sincerity and the truth he spoke in those very same eyes.

"Well, I must say. That's got to be the worst way to hit on someone that I have ever heard. You know it probably would have saved you a lot of time and heart ache if you had just introduced yourself and asked for my number that first day." I said laughing at the shocked look on his face.

"Do you think you could forgive me for how I was treating you before?" He pleaded.

"Honestly, I don't really know. You really did treat me like shit and then somehow I am pulled into this crazy thing where strangers are after me and I really don't know why." I was honest. I still don't really understand what is going on and I'm not sure where we can go from here.

"I can understand that, but please give me a chance to make things right. I will explain everything to you and I will never treat you like I had again. I am not willing to lose you over being stupid."

"I guess we can start small and see where it goes from there?" Looking at his face made me smile. His face just lit up.

"You won't regret it at all."

"Let's hope for your sake you don't let her regret it son." Carlisle said which caused everyone to laugh.

"I won't. Bella, I am hoping you will stay here at my house until we can make sure you are safe to go back to your apartment. I have plenty of extra rooms, plus Rose and Emmett are actually living here as well now."

"I guess that would be ok. I really don't want to go back to my apartment at the moment."

"How about we order some Chinese food for dinner and we can all get to know Bella and Bella can get to know us." Esme asked.

I thought it was a great idea. I still feel like there is more to everything going on around me and I'd like to know what it's all about.

**A/N: Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 5:**

It has been a very awkward couple of days. I have taken a bit of time off from work. I was still very unsure of everything going on and honestly I felt safe in this great big house. I have spent a bit of time with Rosalie these last couple of days. We have really clicked. She has a very dry sense of humor which I can really appreciate. I have only seen a bit of Emmett, usually only around breakfast or dinner time and even less of Edward. After that first night here, I haven't even had a conversation with Edward. I was starting to get a little nervous about the situation. He had said all those things about wanting to get to know me and wanting to be around me, and then bam…nothing. I don't know. Maybe when we were all hanging out he decided he didn't like me. Ugh, I hate having to second guess everything that is going on around me.

Right now, I'm just relaxing in my room reading a book when there was a small knock on the door. I got off the bed and opened the door to see Edward standing there looking very nervous.

"Hey" He said barely above a whisper.

"Hey, you want to come in?" I asked. I left the door open and sat back down on the bed. He slowly came in and shut the door. I scooted over on the bed to give him enough room to sit down as well.

"Thanks, uh…sorry I haven't had much time to be here at home the last couple of days." He said as he got himself comfortable on the bed.

"That's alright, I'm sure you have been busy with work or something."

"Work has been a bit crazy now. I actually wanted to talk to you about my work if that's ok."

"Sure. What is it you do anyway?"

"Well, it's a bit of a family job. My father started it and we all tend to do something with the company. We find companies that are struggling to stay in business or just going through a tough time. We buy them for less than what they are normally worth then either turn them around to sell off to make an even bigger profit or in a sense part the company out to make even more money. Occasionally we have companies coming to us when they know they aren't going to make it with the hopes we will at least give them something for their company. Not very many people like what we do. They see us as sharks. It tends to be a bit of a dirty job. We get threats all the time. Sometimes it's from the Owners or the management of the companies and sometimes it's even from the employees. "

"Even if you are getting threats from people it doesn't sound like it's all that bad of a job. I guess I don't understand why you said the other day that you don't want to pull me into your "world" if this is what your world is like. It doesn't seem that bad."

"Well, for most of the family it's not too bad. I tend to be the face of the company, the one who goes to the meetings with the current Owners so I am the one who get's the most threats. Sometimes it can be a bit scary. I have been hurt before and I have had to hurt other people. Before I was always the logical person to go to the meetings because I have nothing someone could use against me. It has all changed with you though. This is going to sound crazy, we hardly know each other but just the thought of someone trying to hurt you to get to me makes me sick. I don't know if I could see you getting hurt again just because someone is trying to get to me."

"I have to say, it's a bit off that you have such strong feeling for me and yet we have hardly spent any time together." I told him.

"I think I have a way to change that. I don't have anything to do for the next few days. I was hoping we could take this time to get to know each other. It might sound sappy but I really do feel a connection to you." I wouldn't tell him, but I did feel a connection to him as well. There is this strong pull to be close to him.

"Sounds great. Did you have anything in mind?"

"I was thinking we could go to the game room and play some games." I could tell he was a bit nervous and I found it very cute.

Who would have thought you could have so much fun playing games. We ended up playing different games all the way until the early morning of the next day. The whole time we were playing we were talking about ourselves. It really seemed like we were able to open up more while we had the game to distract us of what we were doing.

For the next few days we seemed to do everything together. I would meet for breakfast each day ready to see what we would do. One day we sat around the living room watching movies and eating junk food. Then we went out for a hike and a picnic, and the last day we just hung around the house. By the end of it I was starting to wonder how I would ever go back to my place to stay. I was getting so use to spending all my time with Edward.

By the end of the third day we were both reading in the living room when he decided to actually bring up my living situation.

"So I was thinking, you should move in here permanently." He said as he put his book down. I just looked at him for a minute.

"You are kidding right?"

"Nope, not at all. I really think you should move in here. We have a special connection, you can't deny it. We've spent a lot of time over the last few days getting to know each other so we are not strangers any more. I like you living here and you seem to like it as well. Plus, Emmett and Rosalie live here so it's not like it would just be the two of us."

"What are we?" I asked him.

"Huh?"

"Well, you just asked me to move in with you, I figured before I gave my answer we should talk about what we are to each other and where we are going from here. Are we friends? Are we dating?"

"That's easy. I would say we are dating with the hopes of becoming more serious as the time goes." He said with a wide grin on his face.

"Are we dating exclusively?"

"Of course. Won't you be my girlfriend Bella?"

"Sure."

"Ok, so we are girlfriend and boyfriend who are exclusive with the hopes that it will become more serious in the near…near future…are we living together as well?"

"Yep, it all sounds perfect to me." I told him as he moved closer to me on the couch.

"Sounds perfect to me too….so how long do I have to wait before I can ask you to be my wife?"

The End.

**A/N: I know it's short, but I hope you have enjoyed it.**


End file.
